A Battle is Lost
by Bellatrixielove
Summary: One-shot. Someone in R5 gets shocking and horrible news. And it just all goes downhill...


_**HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN FOREVER IK IK BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS FANFICTION. ITS SAD AND I DONT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE BY ANY MEANS! THIS WAS BASED OFF OF A DREAM ANDAFTER I HAD IT I WOKE UP AND CRIED. THERE ARE PARTS OF THE DREAM I DIDNT INCLUDE CUZ THEY WERE JUST PLAIN OLD WEIRD! MRS. JACKSON IS A REAL TEACHER AND SHE HAS PUNDED ON THE PODIUM SO HARD IT FELL AND BROKE. ALSO, THIS IS KINDA BASED OFF OF R5 STORY SO IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND IT COMPLETELY I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT. THANKS GUYS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**XOXO ALLY**_

Ally's POV

My alarm was going off. 6:00 in the morning. A lovely way to start your Thursday morning. I got up and picked out some clothes. Just a Forever 21 shirt and some jeans with sandals. I put my hair in a french braid and put on my bracelets.

I went downstairs and got some breakfast and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. Just some makeup and I brushed my teeth. I went back downstairs and went into the living room because I still had 10 more minutes until I went to school.

Rydel was in the chair on her phone.

"Hey I might not be here when you get home after school" Rydel said.

"Why" i asked.

"I have to go to the doctor" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"Oh and my parents are coming" she said.

"How long are they staying" I asked her.

"For awhile" she said.

"Well I better go because I promised Bethany I would help her on some homework" I said.

"K bye" Rydel said.

"Bye". I grabbed my backpack and walked to school.

I met Bethany and Emma on the swings. J'Dah always came 5 minutes late.

I helped Bethany with her homework and then we went inside to class when the bell rang.

Mrs. Jackson is the worst teacher ever. She throws tantrums. One time, she was pounding on her podium so hard it fell to the ground. No joke.

The day went by really slow but it was eventually time to leave.

I walked home and I saw Stormie and Mark's vehicle outside.

I went inside and no one greeted me at the door like they usually do.

I went in the living room. Everyone's eyes were stained with tears.

"What's wrong" I asked, worried.

Stormie patted next to her and I sat.

"Sweetie, Rydel has cancer" she said.

"Is it bad" I asked, starting to tear up.

"They said it started in her neck about two years ago, and since then it has spread rapidly and it still is" Stormie said, tears rushing down her face. "These days, are going to be Rydel's last. We are actually lucky she is still living".

I started to cry. I can't lose Rydel. She can't die.

We stayed there for awhile until Stormie decided she would make something for us to eat. We barely even touched our food.

I decided to get a shower and I got ready for bed. I just wish this was horrible nightmere and I would wake up in the morning, but it sadly wasn't.

I went to bed but I didn't sleep. At all. I got up a few minutes before six and turned my alarm off. I got ready but I only put on my Under Armour hoodie and jeans and put my hair in a ponytail. I went downstairs and ate a granola bar. Riker came down.

"What are you doing up" i asked him.

"I couldn't sleep" he said.

"Neither could I"..

"I just can't believe this".

"Me neither" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

We stayed quiet for awhile because Riker knew I would have cried if we kept talking about Rydel.

"Well I better get to school" I said, after I finished my breakfast. Well, some of it.

I went to school, even though it was only 7:30. I headed to the swings, and Behtany and Emma were already there. Their dad worked at the school.

"Hey" bethany said. "Why didn't you text us last night".

Tears started to drip down my face and Bethany hugged me.

"What's the matter" she asked me.

"Rydel has cancer" I said.

"Oh my God" she said. Emma came over and hugged me too.

"And the doctor said she could well, ya know, any day now" I was bawling. I didn't even want to think of Rydel leaving us.

By the first period, the entire school knew about her. For the morning prayer, we even said an extra one for Rydel.

People were constantly trying to cheer me up. Even Mary, whose guy I "took" (Gotta read 'An R5 Story') was being nice to me.

We all went to lunch after the morning classes.

"Allyson jones would you please come to the office" I heard over the intercom.

I went up to the office and Ratliff was standing there. He looked like a mess.

"Hey Rydel's in the hospital" he said.

"Why" I asked.

"Things got worse" he said. "She passed out".

"Oh my gosh" I said.

"We can go home for awhile and they said she's going to be at the hospital and if she gets better we can go see her" he said.

"Ok" i said. I can't believe Rydel is in the hospital.

Ratliff and I went home, after I packed up. Even though I didn't HAVE TO go home, I wouldn't of been able to do anything during class.

The phone rang and Ratliff answered it.

All he did was say "Ok" and then hung up.

"We're going to the hospital" Ratliff said.

We went in his car and drove to the hospital.

We walked inside and went up to the front desk.

"Hello what may I help you with" the lady said.

"We are looking for a Rydel Lynch" Ratliff said.

"Go down the left ahllway and she is in room 246" the lady responded.

"Ok thanks" Ratliff said and he and I went to Rydel's room.

There were a few chairs outside and the Lynches were sitting in them.

"They are running some tests on her" Mark said.

We waited for an hour without a single word until a doctor finally came out.

"You guys can take her for a walk around the hospital" the doctor said. "She is pretty weak, but maybe it will help her mood".

Stormie and Mark went inside the room and came out with Rydel. She was wearing a hospital gown and had a whole bunch of tubes.

We walked around the hallways. There was little talk. Rydel stumbled many times. She stumbled again, and didn't get up.

Stormie tried to help her get up, but Rydel just sat on the ground.

"What's the point? I'm just going to die anyways" Rydel said. None of us had a response to that. It was emotional seeing Rydel like this.

Rydel finally got up and we took her back to her room. A nurse said she had to run some more tests on her.

The rest of us went to the cafeteria.

The tables were small so I sat with Ratliff, Rocky, and Riker. Riker had is head on the table, crying. Besides him, we just sat there silently crying.

We decided to go check on Rydel. There was a doctor at the door. He just stood there with a sad expression. He just nodded.

We burst into the room and saw Rydel's body on the hospital bed. Not moving. Not breathing. Not living.

We all cried. Stormie hugged Rydel's body. After an hour, we went and sat in the chairs in the room.

"Why couldn't have been me" Ross said, crying.

"God just decided that he wanted her to be an angel a little earlier" Stormie said, through tears.

Riker wouldn't let go of Rydel's hands. He just cried into them.

-4 Days Later-

We were at the cemetery. At Rydel's funeral.

The preacher did a ceremony and then we layed stuff by her grave. Tutus, flowers, a whole bunch of stuff she likes.

We decided that we would tell the #r5family today. We all tweeted Rest in Peace Rydel. And we each put a little message after it. We got #riprydel trending. It was sweet. I didn't really know a world without Rydel. It was hard, but I know one day I will be with her again.


End file.
